Jingle Bells
by DeathGirl-Chan
Summary: Malik has talked Ryou and Yugi into doing a music video with him. (Sorry about the summary...) Characters might be OCC! Song is Jingle bells, the 96neko, Tenchou, and Kogeinu version.


**Alright, I have a slight writers block on both my fanfics, _so_ I have decided to post oneshots until I get ideas! **

**Alright, please excuse my poor attempt of humor in this fanfic (mostly near the end) and...that's really it...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or Jingle Bells. This version is sung by Kuro(96)Neko, Tenchou, and Kogeinu.  
**

* * *

"No."

"Come on guys, _please_!" Malik begged, almost on his knees.

"But _why_?" Ryou asked

"It'll be fun!"

"Well…only for you, Malik." Yugi said, smiling timidly

Malik sighed. "Look, if you guys do this, I'll be both your slave for a _week_!"

The two Hikaris looked at each other then turned to Malik with a nod. "Fine."

* * *

Ryou walked in front of the camera with a smile, wearing a red coat and pants with a black belt around his waist and with white fluff around the edges

"Malik! Malik! It's Christmas!"

Malik walked on the screen with a smile. "Ryou! Ryou! Wear a skimpy outfit!"

"Eh…d-didn't you hear me say it's Christmas…?"

"Yep! So I brought you a skimpy _Christmas _outfit!" Malik said, searching through a bag

"Eh?!"

"It's a reindeer outfit!" He practically beamed, showing the outfit that was too short for modesty. It was brown and was cut to show his belly and the skort barely covered his thighs, complete with antlers and a red nose.

"Why the hell does it show so much skin?!" Ryou yelled, blushing, then he crossed his arms over his chest, asking sarcastically, "So, if they're for Christmas, will it snow if I wear them?"

Malik blinked at him in surprise. "How…did you know?"

Ryou gave him a totally surprised look, gasping, and Malik laughed a bit.

"Just kidding!"

"Malik…"

"Gomen…Ryou…" Malik said, his voice suddenly turning sad, "To be honest…I just wanted to spend Christmas with you…"

"Malik…"

"It's just…just, that's all. Gomen…" Malik said, turning away and covering his eyes with his sleeve. It looked like he was crying.

"Gomen, Malik…I-I didn't know that…gomen…I'll wear it! It was a present, right? So, I should!"

"Right!" Malik said, suddenly turning happy again, and shoving the outfit into Ryou's arms. "Then, here it is! You can change in the bathroom over there!"

"W-Wait a second…weren't you just cryin—?"

"Hai, hai! Hurry, hurry!" Malik said, dragging him to the bathroom.

"E-EH?! H-HELP ME!" Ryou squeaked in horror as he was dragged to the bathroom.

_Malik: Race, sled, like the wind  
quickly and lightly through the snow._

Ryou walked out of the bathroom in his skimpy outfit with a blush on his face.

_Ryou: If we sew laughter in the snow  
it'll become bright flowers of light._

_Both: Jingle bells, jingle bells, the bells are ringing!_

_Malik: A circle of light dances with the rhythm of the bells_

_Both: Jingle bells, Jingle bells, the bells are ringing_

_Ryou: Ringing through the forests and the woods_

"Ah! Malik! Ryou!" Yugi called, coming into the picture. "What are you doing?"

"Oh! Yugi! Merry Christmas!" Malik said, waving at him

"R-Right! Merry Christmas!" Yugi looked over at Ryou who was blushing and looking down, trying to hide himself, and Yugi put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. "O-Oh! R-Ryou what an i-interesting choice of fashion! I-It really yells Christmas!" Yugi said, holding in his laughter

Ryou suddenly gave a very scary smile and turned to Malik, his smile a bit _too _sweet. "Ne, ne, Malik, Yugi _insists _that he puts on one of the outfits you have."

"Eh? But I didn't—"

"Really?! Then here it is! A skimpy Santa outfit!" Malik almost cheered, showing the red outfit that had a thin coat with only three buttons so it showed his belly, and short shorts. The edges were lined with white fluff.

Yugi was a strange combination of pale and red as he looked at the skimpy outfit he was being forced to put on.

"Wow~. Nice choice for you, Yugi, you'll really look amazing~." Ryou said almost evilly, smiling innocently at Yugi, who looked at him as if saying, "You're evil."

"W-Why…? A-And when did you change…!?" Yugi said, suddenly noticing Ryou was back in his old outfit.

"Now, let's sing!" Malik said

"W-Wait…!" Yugi said in the background, wearing the outfit

"One, two…!"

_Ryou: Sled, race,_

_Malik: on the hill._

_Yugi: The snow and_

_All: the wind are white!_

_Malik: Singing voices_

_Yugi: fly away_

_Ryou: towards the sky that has begun to_

_All: shine with the stars!  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, the bells are ringing!_

_Ryou: A circle of light dances with the rhythm of the bells._

_All: Jingle bells, jingle bells, the bells are ringing!_

_Malik: Ringing through the forests and the woods._

"Jingle bell—" Yugi started, only to realize he was the only one singing. "W-Wait! Isn't it my turn?" Yugi squeaked, noticing that Malik and Ryou went to do their own thing.

"Christmas really is wonderful…" Ryou sighed happily, and got a happy nod from Malik

"D-Didn't you guys hear me…?" Yugi asked desperately

"Anyway, Malik, you like skimpy outfits, right?" Ryou asked

"And you love chocolate, right?"

"Oh, by the way…this is my present to you." Ryou said, handing Malik the small wrapped gift. "Merry Christmas."

"Wow! Arigato!"

"You're welcome."

"Actually, there's something from me, too! Here you go!" Malik said, giving the present. "Merry Christmas, Ryou."

Yugi watched in the background, with the gift exchange, suddenly feeling ignored.

"Thanks, Malik! Now, let's get to the last spurt!"

"EH?!"

"One, two!"

_All: Jingle bells, jingle bells, the bells are ringing!  
A circle of light dances with the rhythm of the bells.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, the bells are ringing!  
Ringing through the forests and the woods.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, the bells are ringing!  
Let's sing, let's dance, it's Christmas! HEY!  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, the bells are ringing!  
Laughing in this year's winter again.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, the bells are ringing!_

_Ryou: Santa Clause is coming tonight_

_All: Jingle bells, jingle bells, the bells are ringing!_

_Ryou: Santa Clause is coming tonight  
La la la, la la la… *starts singing in the tune*_

_All: Merry Christmas!_

* * *

"That was fun!" Malik said, taking the camera

"You still owe us, Malik." Ryou reminded him

"Hai, hai…"

"What did you want that for anyway, Malik?" Yugi questioned and Malik gave him a sly smirk

"Oh, you'll find that soon enough."

* * *

It was during the Christmas party that _everyone _was invited to. Malik suddenly popped up with a tape.

"I found it!"

"What is it?"

"The Christmas video I wanted to show you guys!" Malik said, putting it in and Yugi and Ryou looked at each other in panic.

"He wouldn't…"

"I think he did…"

"_Malik! Malik! It's Christmas!"_

"MALIK!"

* * *

**So, yeah. :D I hope you guys liked it...something Christmas-themed to get you guys in the mood. XD**

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
